Talk Dirty to Me
by Teargarden dreams
Summary: When Levi comes into Erwin's office one afternoon, Erwin doesn't know what to expect. Then, Levi commands for Erwin to get him off with his voice. Power plays ensue. (Highly explicit. Vocal/auditory kink; themes of D/S. A two-shot for the SnK Kink Meme.)


**_Summary_**: When Levi comes into Erwin's office one afternoon, Erwin doesn't know what to expect. Then, Levi commands for Erwin to get him off with his voice. Power plays ensue. (Highly explicit. Vocal/auditory kink; themes of D/S. For the SnK Kink Meme.)

* * *

**TALK DIRTY TO ME**

**I**

At a quarter to noon, someone knocks twice on Erwin's office door.

"Come in," Erwin calls, distracted and a little troubled. He's attempting to work on the reports and necessary paperwork he has to submit, covering everything from newly instated trainees to the Survey Corps' stock.

Levi comes in, and Erwin isn't entirely surprised. Levi's knock is familiar - he always gives two staccato raps against the heavy oakwood door. Erwin is surprised, however, when Levi pushes aside the paperwork on Erwin's desk with a challenging expression, daring him to say anything about it.

Erwin lifts a brow, curious. He sets his pen onto his desk and beckons Levi over, growing warm at the look in Levi's gaze. Levi's verbal communication skills have always been weak (weak is an understatement, actually), but over time, Erwin has learned how to read his nonverbal signals to better understand what he's feeling.

At the moment, what Levi is feeling is very clear: the insistent groping at Erwin's crotch and the hand threading through the back of his hair all speaks for itself. He isn't wasting any time, and his apparent sense of urgency goes straight to Erwin's cock.

Erwin is just as eager. He hooks Levi in by the straps of his harness and pulls him closer, making a grope for his ass. The copious amount of paperwork on his desk has left his nerves fried, and trying to write with his left hand, despite the rehabilitation he was provided, has been more than slightly difficult. Erwin doesn't mind this distraction in the least.

However, when Erwin start working at his zipper open so Levi can take his cock, Levi grabs his wrist in a powerful, surprising grip.

"No," Levi says. "We're doing something else."

Erwin feels his heart quicken at the possibilities. Levi is astoundingly creative when it comes to their sex life. He is, without a doubt, the best lay Erwin has had in some time. Perhaps the root of it lies in the tension that's existed between them since day one, underlying their interactions like a crackling fire.

Sex has become an easy, relatively straightforward manner in which they can attempt to resolve some of that tension - it's a kind of unspoken agreement they've reached. Levi's desire to take control during their encounters only exemplifies the power plays between them, though in a much healthier way.

"Of course," Erwin murmurs. He smooths the back of his knuckle along the contours of Levi's cheek. "What did you have in mind?"

Levi looks faintly amused. "You're going to get me off with that pretty voice of yours."

Erwin is confused but still stands at Levi's insistence, following his lead. Levi starts working at the snaps and buckles of his harness with impressive speed and efficiency, and Erwin takes this as a cue to work at unzipping his pants. He's bittersweetly thankful that he can save them time, for he's wearing his civilian clothing. Before he can make a move, however, Levi shoots him a sharp look.

"Did I say you could take your clothes off? Don't even think about jerking it until I come. I'll leave." In retribution, Levi pulls his pants up and starts to re-buckle the straps on his upper thighs until Erwin relents.

"I'm sorry," Erwin manages. "I understand - I won't." Asking why would be fruitless, so he remains silent.

"Good." Levi goes back to unhooking the straps of his uniform. Erwin swallows heavily. The authoritative tone in Levi's voice is only serving to heighten his arousal. Levi usually makes the rules, sets the demands - 'Power bottom', Erwin finds, isn't nearly strong enough to describe him. Levi is more than powerful, really - he's downright controlling, bordering on sadistic. But Erwin isn't afraid to admit that he likes being wrapped around his little finger, and today is no exception.

In less than ten minutes, Levi is entirely naked. He neatly folding his clothes and places them onto Erwin's desk chair. When he puts his boots back on, Erwin feels his cock jump. Levi knows for a fact how much Erwin loves him to wear his boots while they're fucking, especially when he wraps his legs around Erwin's lower back or places them over his shoulders.

Erwin shuffles impatiently. Levi's gotten him worked up to this point, but the very fact that he isn't going to do anything about it... it's maddening. Cruel, even. Levi certainly has a talent for pressing his buttons.

Mouth going a little dry, Erwin watches on in silence, save for his heavy breathing, as Levi hoist himself up onto his desk. _Ah_, Erwin thinks. _So that was the reason for disheveling my paperwork._ A few pages flutter onto the floor in the process, but Levi pays no mind to it - clearly, he's on a mission.

Levi reaches into his top drawer, pulling out the vial of oil that Erwin keeps handy for their encounters in his office. He spreads his legs, giving Erwin a fantastically obscene view, and pours a generous amount of oil onto his fingers. Levi's head dips back as he begins touching himself, pumping his cock in short, tight strokes. He lets out a soft, almost inaudible sigh of pleasure as he works himself into full hardness, sliding a teasing finger over his asshole, fully aware of how it's killing Erwin to helplessly watch on without being able to stimulate himself.

Erwin's hand twitches at his side before he remembers Levi's orders. Knowing Levi, he'll redress himself readily, gear and all, if Erwin even makes another attempt to disobey. Though Levi seems lost in a mounting wave of pleasure, Erwin knows him better than to believe he wouldn't notice.

The slick sounds Levi makes as he works at his cock are nearly overwhelming. When Levi opens his eyes, Erwin notices a heat there, along with a clear indicator of his growing impatience. He stares at Erwin expectantly. "So? What are you waiting for? Get to it."

Erwin's mind has gone a little blank up until this point from the sensuality of Levi's display; it takes him a moment to gather himself and try to wrap his mind around the concept of dirty talk. After all, this is all relatively new to him. In the past, Levi has responded well to some of the more vanilla remarks Erwin has made in bed, but he's never gone about doing anything like this.

Erwin watches intently as Levi swipes a thumb over the head of his cock, noticing the exquisite flush that's beginning to spread from his neck to his abdomen. Erwin feels his desire for Levi intensify to a near maddening level, and he no longer has to consider the words he'll choose.

"God, Levi," Erwin murmurs, swallowing thickly. "I'm not sure if you're even fully aware of how badly I want your cock."

Levi gives something close to a smile - a cruel, tiny flash of his teeth. He continues to stroke himself, a little faster now. "Oh, I'm aware of it. Go on."

Erwin shudders, breathing deeply in and out through his nose. He tightens and relaxes his fist in anticipation and impatience. "You're a sadistic little cocktease, aren't you? And you're not ashamed of it, either. I have the mind to punish you after this. Would you like me to strike your ass, over and over again, until you're red and raw and too sore to move by the morning?"

Levi lets out a stifled moan, biting his lower lip as he slips a finger inside, aroused by both Erwin's remark and his self-stimulation. He's panting quietly, Erwin realizes. He has rarely ever seen Levi so excited.

"Yeah," Levi breathes, speaking more to the desk than to Erwin.

"Look at me," Erwin demands. When Levi's eyes meet Erwin's, there's a spark of something electric and ferocious in the air between them. Levi's pupils are blown, and Erwin suppresses a feral growl.

"You're very cruel," Erwin continues with confidence, "for making me want to fuck you senseless and denying me the pleasure of not only touching you, but touching myself. I've wanted to ram my cock into your ass from the moment you got on my desk. I'm desperate to touch myself from the sight of you, Levi."

Levi hums, slipping a second finger inside and spreading his legs further. He hooks his fingers and begins to fuck himself, raising his lower body with the power of his calves and the balls of his feet. His fingers disappear up to the second knuckle. Erwin licks his lips, fully aware that he, too, has not been this aroused in a long time.

"Are you enjoying this?" Erwin asks, his voice and his gaze darkening in both frustration and sexual hunger. Levi makes a low noise in response, brows furrowing in concentration as he fucks himself. His touch is becoming less controlled and more frenzied.

Levi has never been gentle, but the sight of his raw, uninhibited display makes Erwin groan aloud at the thought of how beautifully Levi will be taking his cock later, first with the strong, calloused grip of his hand, then with his ass.

Watching Levi play with himself has gotten Erwin unbelievably hard, and he wishes more than anything that he could take Levi to his bed and ravish him. But clearly, they won't be getting anywhere if he can't get Levi off first. Levi has done a fine job of getting Erwin to fully play along to his whims.

"Can you get on all fours with your back to me, Levi?" Erwin asks, his tone careful. The view he has now with his legs parted is hardly enough for Erwin - he wants, more than anything, to look at Levi's ass, to smooth a hand over his skin and imagine thrusting in and out of the tight ring of his entrance.

To Erwin's surprise, Levi follows his request with obvious intrigue; it's rare for him to surrender even a sliver of his power in a sexual situation, but despite his rigid personality, his experimental bent allows for some openness. Erwin seizes the chance. As long as he's still following Levi's orders, he'll allow Levi to think he's still entirely in control.

Erwin walks several paces closer to the desk. Legs tucked beneath him, Levi is a sight to behold, though his ass isn't high enough in the air to Erwin's liking. Erwin knows that although Levi enjoys taking control, they're both well aware of how readily Erwin will attempt at seizing it back.

Erwin traces the strong muscles of Levi's triceps, sliding his hand across his back, then gripping his hair with a gentle but firm tug at the roots. Levi's head falls back, and another noise escapes his throat - something choked and feral.

"Raise your ass, please," Erwin says. "Higher still - don't hide yourself from me. You can give me this much." Erwin pushes Levi's head down, perhaps more roughly than he should have; he tenses, waiting for Levi to react negatively and call everything off. However, Levi says nothing.

Erwin breathes as evenly as he possibly can when Levi raises his ass higher into the air, exposing himself completely. He peers over and notices how flushed Levi's face has become. "It's magnificent watching you come undone like this," Erwin murmurs. Levi begins to finger his entrance again, but Erwin grabs his hand before slamming it back onto the desk. Erwin knows better than to allow the chance to dominate Levi slip away.

Levi grunts in disapproval, but goes mute when Erwin pacifies him by slipping two fingers inside, curling them and brushing up against his prostate. Levi pushes back onto Erwin's fingers on instinct, his head bowing forward and his elbows beginning to quiver from the pleasure of being filled.

A small, iniquitous smile tugging at his lips, Erwin removes his fingers in response to Levi seeking out his touch. He wholly appreciates the discontented sound Levi makes when he suddenly leaves him empty. Erwin traces Levi's entrance with the tip of his finger, then slams his fingers back inside without any warning. Levi bucks his hips in response, making a low, strangled noise in the pit of his throat as Erwin begins scissoring him.

"I'll need you properly stretched so I can fuck you after this," Erwin remarks, his voice growing rough. "I'm only growing harder at the thought of your beautiful ass taking my hot, thick cock inch by inch." Levi makes a muffled sound, one hand pressed to his mouth as he bites down in an effort to silence himself.

Levi's pride has occasionally interfered with their fun - however, it certainly doesn't mean that Erwin won't use this to his advantage. Erwin swallows heavily as Levi clenches around his fingers, the feeling increasing his excitement for what's soon to come.

"You're embarrassed, aren't you? You know just how much of a little slut you are for my cock," Erwin says. He struggles to breathe, the room suddenly feeling quite hot; his own cheeks are likely flushed a deep, pink color. Erwin adds a third finger, and Levi isn't as successful at hiding the sounds he's making this time.

"Of course, this is hardly enough for either of us," Erwin continues, hardly giving Levi a moment to adjust to the girth of his fingers before he's pumping them in and out of his ass again, roughly and mercilessly kneading his prostate. Levi's elbows nearly buckle at Erwin's rough, unbridled touch, though he manages to remain upright by sheer force of will.

"I can't wait for you to take my cock," Erwin manages, acutely aware of his desperate need to take Levi _now_. Levi's breath hitches audibly in his throat, and Erwin knows it won't be long before he comes.

"Let go, Levi," Erwin breathes hotly into Levi's ear, nipping at his neck and pressing a kiss there to show tenderness, too. With a few more well-angled thrusts of his fingers, Levi comes with a strained, blunt cry against Erwin's desk.

Levi has never been the type to become boneless and submissive after orgasm, but as Erwin observes him, he does seem rather spent: his breathing is utterly ragged, and his hands and wrists shake as he removes himself from Erwin's desk.

The come on his desk is rather problematic, but Erwin can let it slide for now. He's much too enamored in the way Levi looks to care - he seems unusually vulnerable, hair sticking to his forehead, his cheeks ruddy in an almost boyish way. Erwin presses a kiss to Levi's neck before Levi swats him off.

"What are you waiting for? Undress yourself and fuck me," Levi says, taking Erwin's face in his hands in an unexpected gesture that's almost soft, until he slants his lips against Erwin's so roughly that their teeth almost clink together.

**II**

Erwin cups the side of Levi's face, anchoring him while pulling them closer together. He thoroughly enjoys how Levi wastes no time in dominating the kiss, sucking roughly on his tongue and biting at his lower lip. Erwin is far too enamored with the idea of receiving Levi's touch to fight to take over.

The kiss ends almost as abruptly as it begins, and Erwin bites at the inside of his cheek, anxious for Levi's mouth, his hands - any kind of stimulation. Levi pulls away with a fresh fire dancing through in his eyes before sinking to his knees. He helps Erwin take off his pants, and Erwin kicks out of them as he rips off his sweater.

Erwin isn't expecting a blow job - Levi has always expressed reticence about oral sex and rimming, berating it as unsanitary. However, Erwin certainly isn't about to complain. He only fears that he's become too edgy to last as long as he'd prefer. Erwin won't allow himself reach orgasm before having the chance to take Levi's ass.

Shivers run up Erwin's spine as Levi takes his cock into his hand, his grip nearly too firm. Then, Levi's tongue is suddenly everywhere; his teeth are too, gently nibbling at his foreskin and the sides of his cock. Levi takes the head into his mouth, sucking strongly before swallowing another four inches with surprising ease. Erwin sighs raggedly as pleasure blooms in his chest, the tips of his fingers and his thighs; he refrains from thrusting into Levi's mouth, not wanting to overwhelm him and make him angry.

Levi, for all his reluctance, is rather impressive. As with most things in life, he follows his instinct and is quite successful doing it. Erwin can feel the hot, tight coil of his orgasm swiftly approaching as Levi continues to take his cock with a surprising vigor, using his hands to work what his mouth can't reach.

"Enough, Levi," Erwin hisses between clenched teeth. Levi gives his cock a long, purposeful suck, letting the head almost reach the back of his throat despite Erwin's length. Erwin tightens his fist in Levi's hair, trying to stave off his orgasm.

"Like that?" Levi asks cooly. "Don't expect it again any time soon. You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

_Lucky, indeed,_ Erwin thinks as he ushers Levi over to his desk. Levi takes the initiative to spread a few drops of oil onto his cock. Erwin's head falls back at the sensation, his brow pinching in an effort to maintain his composure. Levi's hand disappears all too quickly, and he stifles a groan. Levi smirks at Erwin's impatience, anticipating what he'll do about it.

Sure enough, Erwin is restless and agitated from the denial of his orgasm - Levi laughs inwardly at the predictable nature of his ways. He allows Erwin to push him against the desk and drive his legs apart with one knee, rather enjoying his aggressive display of desire.

Levi glances over his left shoulder, licking his lips while observing Erwin's expression change from one of impatience to one of pure concentration and controlled lust. He feels the head of Erwin's cock pressing against his entrance. Levi makes the conscious effort to relax, wanting to pick up the pace. Erwin has a fantastic cock, and he always enjoys the initial sensation of being filled.

As Erwin watches the head of his cock slide into Levi's ass, he's amazed that Levi is still not entirely loose. He's tight and warm and intoxicating, and Erwin grits his back teeth as he tries to maintain maintain control over himself.

Of course, Levi notices. "Struggling?" Levi asks, taunting him. Erwin can only imagine the cruel smile on his lips.

In response, hoping he won't come on the spot, Erwin throws aside caution and fully thrusts into Levi with a sharp snap of his hips. Levi groans, pressing his forehead against the desk's surface. He's caught off guard, overwhelmed by the slow burn of being stretched so suddenly and filled completely.

Erwin breathes harshly, feeling something primitive threatening to overtake him at the sight of his cock in Levi's ass. Despite their many encounters, Levi obviously still hasn't quite grown used to taking Erwin to the hilt. But for all the sadism Levi inflicted on him before, Erwin can't make himself feel sorry for it.

After giving himself a moment, wanting to avoid moving too quickly and coming too soon, Erwin grabs Levi's hip in a strong, bruising hold, pulling out slowly before slamming back in. Erwin's thrusts, powerful and unrelenting, jerk Levi's entire body; at one point, the desk jolts forward, too.

Levi holds on tightly to the edges of the desk, the blunt edges of his nails digging sharply into the surface. He raises his hips, angling his ass upward; the tip of Erwin's cock begins to strike his prostate, and waves of pleasure start to roll through Levi's lower body. Unlike before, Levi no longer has the pride to try to hide his satisfaction. Rough, short cries escape Levi's throat as Erwin's cock presses against his prostate with each thrust.

"You were saying?" Erwin manages, hubris and a hint of laughter underlying his tone while he starts to thrust in a more consistent rhythm. A bead of sweat forms on his forehead from the exertion of trying to maintain his balance bending over Levi's form, pounding into his ass with an intensity he's almost surprised by.

Levi makes a choked noise as Erwin picks up the pace. They both knew from the get go that this wasn't going to be a long, drawn-out fuck. Levi is already scrambling to touch himself, jerking at his cock as Erwin pounds into his ass.

It only takes a few more moments before Erwin comes with a muted shout, digging his nails into Levi's hip, falling over the edge. He only remembers to pull out at the last moment, some of his come remaining inside while the rest falls into short, thick ribbons on Levi's lower back.

As Erwin comes down from the high of his orgasm, he's keenly aware of his misstep. He knows Levi won't be happy about it. They both breathe raggedly in the silence. Erwin wipes at his forehead, the sweat gathered there. Levi's body is flushed and warm beneath his hand. When Levi turns around, he's scowling deeply.

"You _fuck_," Levi snarls. "Leaving me half-hard with your come up my ass? You kidding me?" Indeed, Levi has yet to come to reach orgasm - his cock is at half mast, the tip flushed pink.

Erwin frowns. "You've gotten _your_ come all over my desk." Levi snorts, gesturing to his chest. Erwin notices for the first time that his skin is covered with a slick sheen from when he came before. He blinks, unsure of how to rectify his mistake.

"You were saying?" Levi mocks, starting to gather his clothing. "I'm using your shower first."

"Levi," Erwin begins, sighing. "Please. Let me return the favor. What would you like me to do?"

Levi shakes his head stiffly, his back turned to Erwin. His fists are clenched, and the muscles in his shoulder tense visibly. "Washcloth. Now." The death of the mood, along with Erwin's orgasm, have seemed to effectively stifle his desire to communicate.

Erwin swallows the frustration he feels toward both Levi and himself, gathering his clothing from the floor. He's fully willing to fetch Levi whatever he needs, if only to make amends for his misstep. He easily gets his underwear and pants back on; however, putting shirt back on is difficult. He's become too flushed to wear his sweater.

Since losing his arm, Erwin has struggled most with becoming adjusted to a routine to accommodate his new handicap. He's fully aware that he'll have to get an entire arsenal of shirts with snaps in the coming week. Despite how that particular change is relatively insignificant, the thought deeply depresses him in this moment.

When Levi starts to help him fix his shirt, Erwin is more than slightly surprised. He readily allows Levi to push away his hands away from where he was fumbling rather clumsily with the buttons seconds before. Levi's fingers are nimble and deft as he works at re-buttoning Erwin's shirt, just as they were when he removed his gear before.

Erwin wants to thank him, but isn't quite sure as to how. Saying it would be easy enough, though using words with Levi has never been easy. Instead, Erwin settles on pressing a kiss to Levi's temple. It's quick yet warm, and Erwin is sure that it's a suitable way to express his gratitude toward Levi's unusually kind gesture.

"Dumbass," Levi mutters beneath his breath. The tips of his ears are a bit red, Erwin notes, and he finds it incredibly endearing. Levi finishes with the last button, then takes Erwin's sweater and folds it into a neat square. He walks to the chair behind Erwin's desk and takes a seat, holding his clothing in his lap and crossing his arms expectantly.

"Washcloth," Levi insists, sounding low on patience. "Unless you want your cum to leak out of my ass and stain your chair."

"Ah," Erwin says, chiding himself for his own forgetfulness. "Of course." He's relieved to have an excuse to leave the room, if only hide his smile from Levi's view.

* * *

_a/n: Yet another fill for the SnK Kink Meme. OTL I'm putting off my WIP pieces right now...what else is new? Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to those who leave reviews, and con-crit, and to those who favorite and bookmark._


End file.
